Something Funny Called Love
by TrickorTreat-SweetIvy
Summary: Jennica is shocked to find out she's a wizard, because she lead s very normal life with no 'incidents' of some sorts. Marauder's era, RemusxOC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Another fanfic! I wonder why I'm doing this... I'm not yet done with 'New Memories'... Oh well. I actually did this a few years back, and I never finished it. I don't know why, but I want to now. Hehe. It's about an OC of mine, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

They say everyday you learn something new. But today, I learned more than the usual.

It was a normally normal day today. If you call normal being bullied and being pressured at everything you do. Yep, to top it all off, I had to endure a horrible bus ride with my not—very-well-mannered bus mates. Great. And then, I was given the royal treatment when I got home.

"Welcome home, how was school? And—WHY isn't your hair tied? Don't tell me the ponytail—" said my at-first cheerful-but then annoyed mom.

"—Fell off again….yeah." I finished. Almost the same sentence each time. REALLY. "UGH! SOOO tired!" I said, dropping everything on the ground and falling onto a nearby chair. It was monoblock and it was black. I removed my shoes and rested them on the floor. I rested my head upon the white rough block that was the table. I was mindlessly tapping my fingers on the table cloth. And then after a few minutes of slow breathing, the strangest thing happened.

I heard a _tic! tic! _sound on the window. I ignored in at first and tried to block it out. Two minutes later I still hear the sound, and pardon the pun, but it was ticking me off. I sighed and turned around to see what you wouldn't see around this part of the Philippines. There was an owl flying outside, trying to open the window. I opened the window for it and then after trying to fit through the window, it dropped what it was carrying on my lap. It dropped an envelope. I looked at it for a while, it was very puzzling. An owl. A letter. What does that mean? I picked it up, looked at it, and in one glance I knew. I was trembling at what I knew what I was about to see.

The envelope had a red seal with a fancy 'H' on it. The writing on the outside was a very fancy script and it looked like old paper. I tore it open and slowly brought out the letter. It was made out of yellow-ish paper that looked very fragile. It was folded neatly and it said:

Addressed To: Jennica Predator, 2nd floor, living room table

I slowly opened it, and that's when my mom noticed what I was doing. She saw the envelope and the letter in my hand. She went over to me and took the envelope on the table. She scanned it until she was content with what she saw, and walked over to me to try to get a good look at what I was reading. I was trying to block her view and trying to read it at the same time.

I read it again and again, my mom asking behind me "Well? What does it say?"

No way. This could only happen in my dreams. I must be dreaming!

I pinched my arm really hard. It hurt and I practically screamed.

I faced the difficult reality and realized, I wasn't dreaming. It was real. Oh man.

"Well? What does it say?" my mom asked for the millionth time.

I looked up into my mom's eyes, I was trembling, and slowly said loud and clearly, "I'm a Wizard."

My mom looked at me with a shocked expression.

"No way. Really?" She asked.

"Yeah…."

She looked like she was going to believe me, then she frowned. "No…. Are you joking?" She said this because I always like to fool people. But this time was different. It was real.

"NO! no. no. no. no. It's TRUE. Seriously!" I said, raising my hands up in surrender and dropping the letter. She snatched it up from the floor and read it. And read it…. And read it…. Again and again. And I was just watching in the background.

"Hm…. I guess you're right…." Then she stopped. And looked at me. "Wait. You're a wizard."

I nodded.

"You're a wizard… you're a wizard… you're a wizard...no wait… then, you're a witch. A witch….a witch…." My mom said repeatedly. I just nodded and nodded and nodded. The remark hung in the air.

"Oh my gosh." My mom squealed. "OH MY GOSH!" She screamed and hugged me. I yelped in surprise. "I'm so happy for you!"

"T-thanks." I answered.

My mom clapped her hands. "Oh!" She cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't we get you ready, hm?" She smiled.

* * *

It was amazing, finding out I was a wizard. It felt like something that came out of a storybook. **(LITERALLY)**

In the letter was a list of books and supplies I would need. And what was even cooler, we went to the famous (well at least to me) Diagon Alley! It was really cool there. The streets were crowded with people and there were things flying in all directions! My mom and I went to the bank Gringots to exchange my Philippine peso to their currency; at least I thought it was called a currency. There were galleons, and sickles, knuts and other coins too. It was a fancy place and it looked heavily guarded. The carpets were red and the bank workers looked like elves-or-something. Then, once we got the right money, we left to start school supply shopping, being given an all-new meaning.

First we went to the clothes shop. There were other people there too, and there were threads and spindle flying everywhere, they were sewing, measuring, and a lady was hopping from kid to kid, asking their school and school year. When she came to me, I stuttered a little since it was my first time to talk to a real wizard/witch and so I accidentally said 'Hugworts' and the lady looked at me silly. And then, a girl beside me was laughing at me for making that mistake, and at that moment I swore that if she were going to Hogwarts, I would make her my sworn enemy.

Trying to forget about the incident, my mom and I went to the book shop to finish completing the books I needed. One by one we took them off the shelves, paid for them, and put them in my cauldron. Then, we went to the pet shop and I had to pick an animal. There were cats, mice, and owls, but I really wanted the owl.

I slowly scanned the shops' owl varieties; there were brown ones, black ones, and multicoloured ones. But I wanted something unique. After a while, I found the perfect one on one of the hard to be seen shelves.

It was a beautiful shade of grey and silver put together. It had the shiniest feathers I ever saw, and considering the fact that where I come from we have no owls, that's not plenty. It had great big green eyes, and I felt connected to it somehow. It was weird, but cool. I felt really excited when we bought it; I loved it so much!

And finally, I went to Olivander's to buy the most crucial part.

My wand.

You needed a wand for every kind of magic around here, so I needed one to go Hogwarts. We came into the shop and it was really quiet. Then, we heard a creaking sound and a man came out of the kitchen, an apple at hand.

"Oh, hello." The man said.

"oh….. um… hi." I said awkwardly.

"I'm sure you're here to buy a wand aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I have a wand for you to try out. Just flick it. No need for any incantation of something."

"um…ok."

After maybe four wands, all different sizes and shapes, we found the perfect one. It was made of yew and inside was a Phoenix feather. It was surprishinly swishy and it was 7 inches. When I flicked it, a spray of fireworks came out. It was perfect. We paid for it and my mom and I went home too excited for when I would start. When we got home, we prepared everything.

_Now_ it was amazing.

* * *

Days later, I was walking to the middle of platform 9 and 10 in London. The streets were foggy and it always seemed like it was raining. I've never been to London before, it was really cool. But now wasn't the time to be marvelling the scenery! Where was platform nine and three-quarters? I was madly thinking to myself. _Platform 9 and ¾. Platform 9 and ¾. Where is it?_

I looked at the clock, it was almost eleven. I had to hurry.

I heard a clanking noise, and turned around. To my relief, I noticed a boy a bit older than me, and, he had a chest with an owl cage teetering dangerously to the side. Just like me. I walked up to him and waited.

"Excuse me." I asked.

He looked up, and the first thing I noticed was his eyes. They seemed like a darker type of Hazel/Amber. He had dark blond hair and was wearing clothes that made him look very shabby. I also noticed a slight scar, like a claw mark, across his face, not one, but at least three. "Yes?" He answered finally, and I fell out of my trance.

"Um…..well, I'm new here. And….—?"

"You need help getting through to the platform." The boy concluded.

"Yes."

"Okay, well, just imagine the wall was never there. Just pass through it. You can break into a run if you'd like." He added, at the sight of my apprehensive face. "You can go first, if you want."

"I want to, sure."

I stepped away from the boy, and went over to the other side of the wall. I pretended it was nothing; I imagined it was just the air, making my mind blurred. I looked back to him, and he gave me a thumbs up. Clear. Now, I took a deep breath and ran to the wall, my eyes shut tight. _It's alright. It's going to be alright._

Just when I made contact with the marble wall, I thought I was doomed. But, instead I went right past the wall and emerged somewhere else.

It was a crowded platform with people carrying chests and animals. It was the most bizarre thing I ever saw, aside from Diagon Alley. I looked up, and saw a wooden sign that said:

PLATFORM 9 AND ¾

_I made it._

I skirted my way around the platform. It looked old, but very busy. There were families, friends, but surprisingly at least most of them were all witches and wizards. It was really exciting, I was going to Hogwarts!

I went aboard, dragging my heavy brown chest behind me, and I lifted it up the train, which read HOGWARTS EXPRESS written in big, bold, black letters at the side. The train was big and was swarmed by children saying goodbye to their parents and groups of girls and boys talking and gossiping. It was really hard to get in.

The train started, and I was walking up and down the corridor, looking for a compartment. I saw an empty one with only one boy inside. I slid open the glass sliding door and peered inside. The compartment was small and could easily fit four people. There was a place to put the chests and there was a lady who walked up and down the aisles

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

He looked up, and I remembered him as the boy who helped me get through the wall. He didn't change his expression. But I think I saw a glint of recognition in his eyes. "Sure." He answered.

I took the seat in front of him. It was weird, I didn't who he was, then, all of a sudden, I bowed and said very abnormally loudly "Thank you very, very much for helping me on the platform!"

He looked up, and I couldn't help but jump a little. Then, he smiled. It was the kindest smile I ever saw, and my face started to feel red.

"No problem. You're new?" He added kindly.

I gulped. "Yes. I'm a first year." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Um… Jennica. Jennica Predator." _Oh BlIMEY! He's going to LAUGH at my last name!_

"hmm… I like your last name." He smiled.

"oh r-really? T-thanks…." I replied uncertainly.

The rest of the trip was in silence. I looked outside the train window. We were passing by fields and grasslands and the sky was perfect blue. I then turned my attention to the boy. He wasn't paying much attention, and he was reading, while eating a chocolate bar. His trunk was under his seat. It read "Property of Remus J. Lupin".

After a few hours, it started to get dark. I guess it's time to get dressed. I thought.

I went down to the bathrooms and changed. When I got back, I found out the boy named Remus was in his robes as well. He noticed I came back and before the train stopped, he introduced himself.

"By the way, I'm Remus Lupin." He smiled.

"N-nice meeting you." I smiled back.

We got finally stopped, and I was lured away by the first years who were taking the boats. I got on one followed by some others, and we sailed. It was bumpy at first, then I noticed the boats were moving on their own. Sweet. Finally, I saw a tall big castle looming ahead of us. It was Hogwarts.

We lined up in the great hall, and all around us there were people talking, eating, and having fun. There were four giant tables and each table had a color scheme. I guess it depended on the house you were in. There was green and white, which I think is called the Slytherin. They looked kind of like bullies, but eviller. There was also blue and white, which is called the Ravenclaw table. Then there was Yellow and black, the Hufflepuffs. I saw Remus in the last table where they were wearing red and gold. I heard it was called Gryffindor. He was talking to a boy next to him. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked rich and pampered, compared to Remus, who was plain and simple. Next to the boy was a brown eyed guy, also dark-haired and he wore glasses. He was playing around with yet another young boy; he had light brown hair and…blue? Yeah, blue eyes. It was hard to see him. The four of them seemed pretty close. Gosh, How I wanted to be Gryffindor. Lucky for me, when my name was called, I walked up front and took a tattered hat; and when I put it on, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

I ran to the table to my left with the whole table cheering, Remus made room for me beside him I sat down, fully content. I looked up, and saw that he was smiling.

"Nice going" He said.

"T-thank you." I smiled back. I hoped my face didn't look as red as it felt.

* * *

Sadly, we had to go back to the dorms after we had dinner, so after a great conversation with Remus, we had to go to our different rooms, and we were separated, boys and girls. I think Remus' friends were talking about me while I was talking to him, but I guess it was ok. And I had other things to think about, I have NO IDEA who I'm bunking with! Aw man. But just before bedtime, I ran out of the bathroom and bumped into someone! She fell down and mumbled 'ouch', and when she got up, I noticed that she also had black hair, and black eyes, weird much! She looked up, and she had a red and slightly teary face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry!" I wailed, bowing over and over again. I even hugged the girl, like, a million times! Just to make sure she's all right! It was embarrassing, doing this in front of everyone in the room, but I didn't care.

She staggered up a little, and she just looked at me while I was bowing and hugging her. Finally, I stopped and said one last time "I'm sorry" then I looked up and stared at the girl.

"It's ok." She said.

Woah. That was fast.

"Thanks." I answered back.

There was an awkward silence. Creepy.

"Um…. What's your name?"

"Anna. Anna Castros. What about you?"

"Jennica Pre-" I stopped suddenly.

"Hmm? What's your last name?"

"uh…uh…uhm… Predator….." I gulped. I HATE my last name.

"…..That's so cute!"

We became friends in a really weird way. We went back to the dorms together and unpacked our belongings. And so much happened that day! I was so excited for class to start when it was lights out I could barely sleep. I just thought of everything that happened today, and soon enough, I fell asleep.

* * *

2 years later… **(To be continued...)**

* * *

**DONE! Well, do you like it? Hope you do! It's my first and so far, ONLY HP fanfic! I only own Jennica Predator, Anna Castros, and another upcoming OC.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter 2! When I checked, it was a thousand words shorter! *facepalm* Oh well, I'm still having fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, it belongs to J.K. Rowling! I only own Jennica, Anna, and Christie, 3 of my OC's.**

* * *

It's now my third year at Hogwarts, and I really enjoy it here. It's sad to know that I only have 4 more years here until I graduate. I have to make the best of it.

This morning, the third week that school started, I woke up feeling really psyched. I don't know why. But it turns out it wouldn't stay that way. When I got up, and when I looked out the window, I saw the strangest thing.

A dog. A big black dog. And there was something else moving beside it.

I never saw a single dog around the campus before. Weird. Then I heard a _POK!_, and turned around. It was my Divinations book. It fell down and I don't know how. I walked over to it to pick it up. But then I saw the page had a picture of a black dog. Kinda like the same one I saw a few seconds ago. I picked it up, and put it on my lap. The book said it was called a Grim, a mysterious black dog, and if anyone saw it, it is said to say they would die soon. Woah, woah, woah. Hold it. Does that mean I'm going to die? Well, of course everyone dies at some point. But will I die _soon_ is the question.

I just stared at my book, until Anna woke up, got ready, and went up to me. She saw me just staring and put me out of my trance.

"Um….Jen? Hello? Earth to Jennica?"

"Oh…! Um…. Sorry, let's go…" I said, standing up and stuffing my book into my bag. I was trembling a little, and I didn't like it.

The two of us walked down to the hallway and said the password. It was _Willow Whisk_ this week. We walked past the paintings that were alive and said 'good morning' to most of them. As we climbed down the stairs, I saw Remus and his friends talking and walking over to the Grand hall for breakfast. _I'll ask him later, he should know…._ I thought.

As we entered the hall, I walked up to Remus at the Gryffindor table and Anna and I sat beside him, and I noticed he looked really tired. I wonder what happened?

I didn't say anything for a while, I was just looking at him. He didn't notice me yet, until finally I said, "Um…. Mornin'."

He looked up from the book he was reading, saw me, and I just saw a sliver of a smile. "Morning." He replied.

Ok. This was it. Time to ask him.

"Something really weird happened to me this morning." I continued.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, when I looked out the window, I saw a big black dog, and – "

He looked a bit shocked.

" – and…..what's wrong?"

"Oh…. Um… nothing…. Go on… what happened next?" He shook his head. And gestured me to go on.

"uh…. I checked my textbook and saw it was called the Grim, so I'm not really sure, but…"

"That wasn't the Grim." He interrupted.

"I….What?"

"That wasn't the Grim." He said again.

"How… how do you know?"

"I just…know."

He was acting weird. Wonder what happened.

"Um….. ok. If you say so." I went back to eating my breakfast, while Remus did the same. Then we went our separate ways to go to our different classes. My first class was potions, and the teacher, was nice. But the room was kind of creepy. It was dark and I think, even though the teacher was nice, he was the headmaster of Slytherin, and our headmaster was professor McGonagall. I keep forgetting his name, though. I got the potion right, I think. I was just trying to understand the book and I guess you could say I was just mixing and mixing stuff. Anna was doing the same. When the teacher, I think his name was professor Slughorn, came over, he looked at ours and he said it was fine. Ok then, off to the next class. Then Next was Charms. This is the first class I had with Remus. Anna and I looked for a table and the only one available was the table beside Remus'. We sat down there, and I saw Remus talking to his friends, not noticing me until the boy with glasses saw me sitting down. He grinned and had a naughty look on his face. It was creeping me out, like he was going to play a prank on me, I had to be careful.

* * *

Class started, and professor taught us how to make our books fly, with the spell _wingardium leviosa_. And she swished and flicked, the same time she said it, and her hat flew. That was really cool. Then she told us all to try it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Then I swished and flicked my wand. Nothing.

"_Wingardium Leviosa…_" I tried again, nothing. I looked beside myself to see how Anna was doing. She was trying and trying, but no luck either. I looked around the room, not many were doing it. Most were failed attempts. I looked to see how Remus and his friends were doing. Not surprisingly, he was the only one able to do it. I looked at my work, and tried again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Still no luck.

"Try prolonging the word 'Wingardium'." A voice said behind me.

I looked to see who it was. It was Remus.

I was kinda surprised and inched back a little.

"Oh. Um…..ok…" I tried it.

"_Wing__a__rdium Leviosa_!" And I swished then flicked. It still didn't work. "uhm…."

"Try flicking it like this." He grabbed my wrist and slowly showed me how to flick it. I was turning a bit red. NO!

I heard some snickering, and I saw Remus' friends laughing a bit. Great. I'm an embarrassment. Then I heard a whimper.

"Remus! Remus! Help me, PLEASE!" I recognized that voice, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me. Then I remembered Diagon Alley, two years ago, the girl that laughed at me. Her voice was horrible. Remus sighed. "Ok Christie." He walked over to her. And I rolled my eyes. She is SO LOW.

I saw Remus walking over to her. For the first time I actually noticed her features. She was the same height as Remus, her hair was golden blond, and she had Blue eyes. And she was acting so innocent and everything, but people would never know how terrible she was to me. I guess everything always happens to me…..

It was really annoying and I could tell I wasn't the only one who thought that. I heard some grumbling, and turned to see Anna sticking her tongue at her. I was silently laughing at that sight. It was weird, immediately hating a girl I only saw twice in my life, and I never talked to her. But the second I saw her, I knew were enemies.

I really didn't hate her SO much, I barely knew her. But this was until she saw me staring at her and she grinned and looked at me like _haha. Loser. I got him first._ After I saw her look at me like that, I felt like any second I would kill her. Oh well, she's risking her life insulting me.

Remus was helping her do the swish and flick move, but she looked like she knew how already. Hmph. Nevermind her, I have to work on my spell.

When class ended, I was about to leave when suddenly I felt something hit my head. _What the-?_ I thought. I turned and saw Christie giggling hard. I looked down and saw a goblet on the ground, she must have hit me! I gave her an evil look, turned around and walked away, ignoring her. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Anna smiling.

"What?"I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering…." She was still smiling.

"Wondering….?"

"Do you like him?"

"What?... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"you know very well much what I'm talking about." She said back, still smiling. We were talking while walking down the corridor to get to the Gryffindor common room.

"No…." I was turning reddish. "Who are you talking about...?"

"Uhm…..Remus? Duh?"

"NO WAY!" I said. We were walking to the Gryffindor common room, and then I saw Remus. Then I whispered to Anna "Shut up dude, just quiet down, ok?"

"Okaaay!" She said, laughing to herself and inching away.

We walked in silence the rest of the way back up. Well, not exactly. Anna was trying not to laugh the whole way. And I was trying not to punch her. Ok, that's it. I have an interesting taste in friends.

* * *

Back at the common room, Anna and I were studying up for our astrology test for tonight, when Remus' friend with glasses came up to us.

"Are you Jennica?" He asked me straightforward.

I looked at Anna, she shrugged. "um….. yeah." I turned to answered back.

He grinned; and continued on. "Ok, you see—" all of a sudden a hand grabbed on his collar and pulled him back. Remus pulled him away and said to him, "What are you doing James? Stop it." He sighed and pulled him back to us. He introduced him to us. "This is James, one of the most mischievous people around here," James waved to us and said hi. "along with—" He stopped and called behind him "Come out now guys, I'm not stupid y'know."

The other two of his friends came out, smiling. Remus pointed to the tall, rich-looking one, and said "Sirius Black. And this is Peter." He pointed to the last one. "And the four of us form a group called the 'Marauders'. The other two – Sirius and Peter, waved as well. Remus let go of James' collar. And basically we all stared at each other. There was no one else in the common room, so there was an eerie silence.

Anna and I looked at each other, and I nodded to her. "Ok! Nice to meet you guys." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yeah" I said as well. "But can I ask? Why were you guys hiding?"

The three of them laughed while Remus closed his eyes and turned red a little. "Well, it's because—" Sirius said, but was interrupted by Remus coughing really loud. We all looked in his direction and we all turned to look at him. He said, "Well, nothing really, I'm sure it was because they wanted to play a prank on the two of you." He paused, looked at his friends and said, "RIGHT GUYS?" They were all laughing, but they nodded.

"um…. Ok." Anna and I said in unison. "Well, we have to go now, see you guys around." I said. We got up, grabbed our books, and rushed to the library. I heard right before I left the room, Remus say "Thanks a lot guys.", and more laughing.

* * *

As we were walking down the corridor to the library, Anna made a comment about his friends.

"Very weird, the four of them together, huh?" she said.

I wasn't really listening, but I heard her and mumbled "Um… I guess so…"

"And Remus doesn't really fit in the image, does he?"

I was still mumbling. "I…ah… guess not…"

I guess Anna finally noticed I wasn't really listening and said "What are you thinking about? Remus?" She was grinning at that thought.

"No… I was thinking about this black dog I saw that looked like the Grim."

"The Grim? Seriously?" Her expression changed to shock.

"Yeah… It kinda looked like that friend of Remus', Sirius."

"Really…..ok…."

She looked at me with a perplexed face, the rest of the way there.

We entered the library silently and found a place to sit. The library was huge and the shelves were uber tall. But the books would just fly up to you, if you couldn't reach it. There were lamps and candles spread out evenly on the tables and shelves, so there's lighting everywhere. It was a bit crowded today, so it took us a while to find some seats. When we did, we put down our stuff and wandered off to look for some reference materials. I saw a book on a farther shelf about different monsters that live in… um…. Well…. Where we are….. I don't know exactly where we are, but…. Yeah. Just…in this area.

It looked cool and I pulled it out of the shelf to examine it. It was black and dusty. It looked really old, so it made it look even awesomer. (Sorry, I'm using my dictionary) I blew the dust off and went back to the table to meet up with Anna. She was looking at some other things that I don't really care about (no offense Anna) and I opened the book. There were vampires, and zombies, imps, and finally, werewolves. That page was the most interesting.

_Hmm… Werewolves are humans by day and turn into werewolves on the full moon. They have sharp claws and are feared by muggles and magicians alike._ When I read the page, a thought came inside of my head.

_ Wait! Those scars on Remus' face…. Don't tell me—! Oh gosh, I have to ask him… but what if I'm wrong? I'll wait and see if something comes up…_

* * *

**There! That's the end of chapter 2! Suspense... hehe...**

**Please Review!**


End file.
